Incontrôlables
by Black-Sapin
Summary: Quand 2 magies deviennent incontrôlables, se déchaînent et blessent 2 êtres puissants cela peut les séparer ou les rapprocher. OS SwanQueen


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que cet OS de Swan Queen vous plaira (*prie* pour une fois xD) **  
><strong>Je n'ai pas vraiment de Beta (mais une soeur qui relis ça compte ?)<strong>** donc j'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais il y a, c'est certain des fautes alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Sinon bah j'ai pleins d'histoires et je vais commencer à publier tout ça.  
>J'ai du stock ^^<br>Principalement du Jemily, Swan Queen et du Bellice (oui dépassé je sais)  
>Mais si vous voulez je les garde hein.<strong>

**Rien ne m'appartiens (dommage pour Régina *.*)**

**See you !**

* * *

><p>- Ma' ? Je vais voir Maman annonça Henry<p>

Emma qui était assise dans le salon regarda son fils à la porte et grogna. Elle détestait ne pouvoir approcher de la Reine et ça la dévorait et l'énervait plus que tout, plus que quoi que ce soit ne l'avait jamais énervé y compris Neal et ces parents.

- Je viens déclara-t-elle des flammes dans les yeux

- C'est pas prudent tenta Henry doucement en voyant sa mère se préparer. La dernière fois tu as finis dans le pommier, ce que Man' est loin d'avoir aimé.

- Moi non plus j'ai pas aimé trancha la blonde en massant le bleu de ce jour-là

- La fois d'avant tu as failli brûler vive Man' liste Henry. Et le salon ne s'est pas encore remit du samedi précédent, heureusement que Maman à pus arranger votre après-midi dévastatrice à la Mairie. La maison, la Mairie, le Granny's, l'appart, Maman et toi êtes bien, presque tous entier et réparé alors tu devrais rester ici. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui.

Emma se rappelait parfaitement chaque accident durant le mois écoulé. Leurs magies avaient décidé de devenir folle dès que l'autre était présente et ne manquaient jamais de produire une catastrophe. La semaine dernière elles s'étaient retrouvées au Granny's ensemble par erreur et Granny avait sauvé le restaurant de peu, elles avaient faillis brûler vive la Reine et rompre le cou de la princesse dans le pommier qui avait aussi souffert de l'intruse.

Après cet énième accident il avait été décidé par tous qu'elles éviteraient de s'approcher, ce que les Charmant peureux tenaient à cœur. Mais même si Snow et Charmant essayaient de distraire leur fille de la situation ils voyaient bien que ça la perturbait et que demander avant chaque mouvement où était la brune la peinait. Emma et Régina devaient donc discuter constamment et se surprenaient à aimer ça, à inventer des sorties et déplacements rien que pour engager la discutions avec l'autre.

Mais Emma en avait ras-le-bol, elle adorait discuter avec Régina et aimait ces dialogues quotidiens à n'en plus finir, elle avait apprit à aimer et connaître Régina mais ne pas la voir et discuter avec elle en vrai la dévorait de l'intérieur.

- Je viens répéta-t-elle à son fils, non-négociable trancha-t-elle

- Ok céda le brun terrifié rien qu'à l'idée du prochain accident.

Ils prirent la coccinelle et se garèrent rapidement devant le manoir, sortirent en silence et la blonde finit par déposer 3 coups secs à la porte qui disparut instantanément.

"Oh non..." pensa Henry craignant la suite

- Régina ? Régina ? appela frénétiquement la blonde en entrant dans le manoir

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la brune terrifiée venir dans le hall qu'un violent ouragan se déclencha, les emportant toutes les deux. Elles volaient, heurtaient, criaient, se choquaient, perdaient la notion du temps et de l'endroit.  
>Des objets les heurtèrent tour à tour jusqu'à ce que Régina utilise toutes ses forces et une bonne partie de sa magie pour endiguer l'ouragan.<p>

Elles tombèrent tour à tour au sol suivis de tous les objets du manoir. Emma grimaça, tous ces muscles lui faisaient mal et elle avait sans doute une dizaine de bleus supplémentaire. Elle grimaça le regard trouble en essayant de s'asseoir alors qu'Henry se jetait sur elle. Emma attendait la remarque acerbe de la brune et se jeta sur celle-ci quand elle ne vint pas. Elle se jeta sur la brune inconsciente pendant qu'Henry appelait les secours. Emma souleva la mairesse inconsciente, l'appelant, la secouant pendant que les larmes coulaient de ces jours sur la mairesse dans ces bras.

Les secours arrivèrent vite emmenant la mairesse, Emma qui ne voulait pas la quitter avait faillit crier quand on avait voulu lui retirer.  
>Elle l'avait porté sur le brancard et ne quitta jamais son chevet, attendant le verdict en lui tenant la main.<br>Selon Whale qui avait eu du mal à calmer Emma et faire vérifier qu'elle allait bien Régina avait une extrême fatigue et avait subit un léger choc à la tête en plus de quelques bleus, mais rien de grave. Emma resta dans la chambre de Régina, attendant à son chevet pendant que les Charmant la regardaient inquiète. Quand ils furent partis et qu'elle fut enfin seule dans la pièce elle s'assit sur le lit et observa la brune ensommeillée.

- Tu dois revenir Régina, te réveiller, tu peux pas partir, me laisser, nous laisser. J'ai besoin de toi, de tes textos et de te voir et Henry à besoin de sa mère. J'vais l'empoisonner à cuisiner sans tes conseils et je sais que tu es pas fan du Granny's tous les jours. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi Régina pleura la blonde. Même si tu m'agaces, que tu me rappelles mon langage, même si la magie nous emmerde je m'en fiche je... Je t'aime lâcha soudainement la blonde. Je pouvais pas rester chez moi, désolé, pardon, j'avais besoin de te voir merde !

- Langage Emma murmura la brune avec une petite voix difficile à entendre mais essayant quand même d'être ferme.

- Régina ! cria la blonde en se jetant sur la mairesse

- Aie gémit la brune en grimaçant face à l'étreinte trop enthousiaste de la blonde

- Ho pardon s'excusa le shérif en essayant de se relever, immédiatement bloqué par les mains de la brune la tenant par la taille

- Reste bafouilla la brune, reste un peu demanda la brune incertaine.

Elles se sentaient bien dans cette étreinte douce était chaleureuse et étrangement Régina ne voulait pas que la blonde s'éloigne d'elle. Une agréable ambiance les entourait, la magie semblait roucouler doucement entre elles pour une fois. Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle était bien et espérait que si elle ne bougeait pas la brune ne briserait pas cet agréable moment. Au bout d'un long moment la blonde se releva légèrement, restant proche de la brune, la regardant dans les yeux tendrement.

- Comment allez-vous ma Reine ? demanda délicatement Emma en souriant toujours aussi bêtement.

- Un peu mal à la tête et engourdie mais ça va répondit Régina naturellement.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière pour qu'elle t'apporte ça ?

- Ça serait gentil remercia doucement la patiente. Emma ? l'appela finalement la brune inquiète quand celle-ci fut à la porte

- Oui ? s'inquiéta la blonde

- Tu reviens après hein ? espéra-t-elle

- Oui je reviens promis répondit Emma en souriant sincèrement

Finalement après osculation l'infirmière annonça que la brune allait bien et qu'il lui faudrait juste un peu de repos. Après quelque temps Emma fut autorisé à revenir dans la chambre avec un plateau bien garnis et quelques antidouleurs, elle fut accueillis par une mairesse très heureuse et souriante qui s'empressa d'avaler les cachets. Puis la brune s'empressa de manger le contenu du plateau qui consistait en un petit-déjeuner en règle (exigé par la Reine) avec un café noir et un chausson aux pommes qu'Emma avait été cherché et qui fit sourire la brune.

- Quelqu'un avait l'air d'avoir super faim commenta la blonde heureuse

La brune lui sourit en retour et se mit tailleur sur son lit, posant le plateau sur une table alentour, elle tapota la place en face d'elle, invitant Emma à s'asseoir ce que celle-ci fit immédiatement.

- Je m'inquiétais dis finalement penaude la blonde en baissant la tête

- Je sais dis simplement la brune

- Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé

- Je sais répéta-t-elle aussi simplement en s'asseyant plus près encore

- Je crois que ... commença Emma avant d'être interrompus par le doigt de la brune sur ces lèvres

- Je sais continua la brune sans ciller avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la blonde

Elle caressa lentement la joue de la blonde appréciant le contact et sentit que celle-ci approfondissait le contact. Elle continua un moment en se rapprochant légèrement, elle était maintenant si proche qu'elle sentait le souffle rapide de la blonde sur elle. Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur cette peau si douce un instant puis sourie à la blonde sincèrement avant de combler l'espace entre elles. Leurs lèvres se collaient doucement, se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre tandis que la main de la brune passait dans la crinière de la blonde pour rapprocher encore plus leurs corps et les coller l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser fut doux, tendre, délicieux et léger avant de devenir plus appuyer, plus libérateur, leurs langues se touchaient, dansaient ensemble, embrasant les deux femmes.  
>Emma soupira de bonheur contre les lèvres de la brune, ne voulant pas briser le doux baiser.<p>

Quand elles manquèrent d'oxygène elles s'éloignèrent lentement l'une de l'autre en souriant, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, gardant ce regard tendre qu'elles avaient.  
>Régina caressa une nouvelle fois la joue de blonde avant de venir s'asseoir sur ces genoux, collant son visage dans le creux du cou de la blonde qui soupira de bonheur et serra la taille de sa compagne plus fort encore. Un halo les entourait, une puissante magie tournait autour d'elles pendant que l'une contre l'autre elles écoutaient leurs souffles respectifs, un bonheur incommensurable dans leurs cœurs. Elles étaient à l'endroit où elles devaient être et il était hors de question de se séparer.<p>

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Emma, si tu ne l'avais pas fais je l'aurais fais. J'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi moi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi également. Et crois moi il est hors de question que tu empoisonnes Henry ou le nourrisses si mal ! s'insurgea la brune en plaisantant légèrement.

- Tu avais tout entendue parfaitement à ton réveil hein ? bouda légèrement la blonde

- Oui dis fièrement Régina souriant

- Et tu m'as laissé poiroter ? grogna la blonde en s'éloignant gentiment de la brune. Méchante va ! s'insurgea le shérif en sautant sur sa compagne avant de commencer à la chatouiller

La reine se tordait de rire suppliant sa compagne d'arrêter quand celle-ci s'arrêta finalement.

- Alors j'ai quoi pour avoir arrêter de te torturer ? demanda la blonde en souriant

- Mm déjà un baiser déclara la Régina en embrassant Emma légèrement.

- Bon début s'amusa Emma en quémandant un second baiser que Régina lui accorda avant de replonger son regard tendre dans celui d'Emma

- Il semblerait que c'est ça que la magie attendait raisonna la brune en sentant toute la magie les entourer calmement

- Mouai, bah j'aurais préféré que tu ne finisses pas à l'hôpital

- On s'en fiche, l'important c'est qu'on va bien, qu'on s'aime et qu'on est ensemble non ?

- Ha oui on s'aime et on est ensemble ? rétorqua la blonde en plaisantant. Tu serais pas un peu présomptueuse ? rajouta-t-elle doucement en voyant le regard noir de la brune

- Emma ! se fâcha-t-elle ensuite

- Moi aussi je t'aime plaisanta la blonde en remettant la brune dans ses bras

- Tu peux le redire ? questionna Régina incertaine

- Je t'aime Régina, j'aime tout de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, je veux être avec toi. Et avant que tu me le demandes oui je compte rester longtemps avec moi. C'est pas un jeu, je t'aime et je veux passer les 50 prochaines années à me faire remonter les bretelles et me chamailler avec toi pour tout et rien et me faire pardonner dès que je ferais un truc de travers, ce que je ne manquerais pas de faire. Parfois rien que pour t'embêter. Je veux rester avec toi et même quand la vaisselle volera je t'aimerais quand même. Bon pour l'instant c'est la maison qui est en miette mais on s'en fiche on est ensemble non ? Et même si on va devoir passer du temps chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que tu sois apte à réparer nos dégâts on s'en fiche, enfin presque rit Emma. Comme tu l'as dis on va bien, on s'aime et on est ensemble conclu-t-elle en souriant

- Moi aussi je t'aime répondit la brune en souriant à sa compagne. Mais désolé l'idée de rester chez tes parents est loin de me plaire ! signifia-t-elle

- Je sais rie la blonde

- Je compte bien réparer la maison rapidement ! Hors de question qu'on reste chez eux.

- On ? demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais pouvoir me passer de toi, te laisser chez tes parents et dormir sans toi ?

- J'espérais que non maintenant que tu le dis s'amusa la blonde

- Alors vous viendrez au manoir régla Régina comme si c'était une simple formalité.

Puis elle s'allongea dans le lit, observa la nuit venue et tira la manche de sa compagne, s'écartant pour l'inviter à s'allonger avec elle. Souriante Emma obéit et s'allongea auprès de sa compagne, restant sur le dos pendant que Régina se lovait dans ses bras, déposant sa tête dans le coup de son amante et posant une main possessive à sa taille.

Elle quémanda ensuite un baiser à Emma qui lui accorda puis sentant la fatigue de Régina Emma s'éloigna, caressa son visage un instant et déposa un baiser sur son front en l'invitant à se recoucher.

- Repose-toi Régina, je suis là et promis je partirais pas. Demain on sortira d'ici et on ira prendre un bon petit-déj avec Henry ok ?

- deal ! conclu la brune heureuse, empruntant les mots d'Emma

Elles étaient enfin réunies et ensemble c'était tout ce qui comptait, l'amour les enveloppa avant qu'heureuse Régina s'endorme dans les bras d'Emma. Ils formeraient tous les trois avec Henry une belle famille. Emma maudit un instant la magie qui les avaient blessées puis admit que têtue comme elles étaient la magie avait du avoir beaucoup de boulot pour les réunir. Trouver une idée afin de réunir deux être comme elles étaient pas simple. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne et s'endormit heureuse rêvant à une futur vie de famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors verdict ? <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Je prends toutes les reviews n'hésitez pas, si vous avez des conseils, des avis donnez-les ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.**

**Sinon je publie en majorité en français mais étant en étude anglophone je n'exclus pas des histoires en anglais. **

**A bientôt =D !**


End file.
